


Loin des yeux, près du coeur

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Coucou tout le monde ! En tant que fan inconditionnelle de Quotidien, je me suis laissée tenter à mon tour par les lectures de fics et ships en tout genre ! Contrairement au Bartheill ou au Dément très sollicitée, j'ai choisi de m'attaquer au Hugo/Pana (à défaut de leur trouver un nom commun^^).Petite précision : je me suis inspirée de faits réels pour contextualiser mon OS mais le reste revient de droit à mon imagination fertile !Ceci étant dit je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! En tant que fan inconditionnelle de Quotidien, je me suis laissée tenter à mon tour par les lectures de fics et ships en tout genre ! Contrairement au Bartheill ou au Dément très sollicitée, j'ai choisi de m'attaquer au Hugo/Pana (à défaut de leur trouver un nom commun^^).  
> Petite précision : je me suis inspirée de faits réels pour contextualiser mon OS mais le reste revient de droit à mon imagination fertile !  
> Ceci étant dit je vous laisse découvrir ! Bonne lecture :)

Ce dimanche matin, une Audi A3 de couleur noire stationne tout près de la gare Paris Lyon. 

Sur le siège passager avant, Panayotis effectue un dernier checkpoint de son sac de voyage devant la mine renfrognée d'Hugo. Le journaliste se demande encore comment il allait survivre toute cette semaine sans son petit ami. 

-C'est dans la boite ! À moi l'Alpe d'Huez ! S'exclame l'humoriste tout sourire. 

-T'as oublié une dernière chose, lui murmure Hugo avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

Leurs langues se taquinent comme toujours pour mieux se trouver. L'aîné enroule de ses bras musclés la taille de son amant tout en lui mordillant son cou : Dieu qu'il avait envie de lui ! Si Pana n'était pas aussi pressé par le temps, le strasbourgeois lui aurait fait subir les pires outrages.

Les gémissements du plus jeune brisent le silence dans l'habitacle. Se sentant défaillir face aux assauts de son ami, il enfouit sa main dans sa chevelure dorée. Hugo se recule légèrement pour observer son amant d'un œil lubrique : ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues rougies et son visage juvénile étaient un vrai appel à la débauche ! Le reporter ferme ses yeux pour calmer ses ardeurs. Lorsqu'il les réouvre, son regard fusionne avec celui de son conjoint. Ils échangent un tendre baiser avant que Pana ne se laisse aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aime. 

-Ça va c'est assez confortable ? Demande Hugo d'un ton faussement ironique.

-Mouais... Un peu mou quand même ! Il serait temps de retourner à la salle, répond Pana d'un air dubitatif.

À l'annonce de cette phrase, Hugo éclate de rire.

-Tant de jalousie dans ce si petit corps c'est touchant...

Piqué au vif, Panayotis réplique sans attendre. 

-Je ne suis pas sur que mon corps soit aussi petit qu'une certaine partie de ton anatomie...

En prononçant cette phrase, le vineur laisse ses yeux dévier vers son entrejambe. Le journaliste le dévisage alors d'un œil goguenard. 

-T'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre cette nuit... 

En repensant à leurs derniers ébats, Pana rougit instantanément. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant son petit ami, il lui assène une réplique bien sentie. 

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit ! Ne jamais confondre ses rêves avec la réalité Hugo. 

-Petit gamin insolent ! Tu parles beaucoup trop. 

-Fais-moi taire.

Ces paroles suffisent à déstabiliser le surfeur. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est lui qui se retrouve à court d'arguments ! Voyant son amant se mordre la lèvre -signe ultime de provocation- Hugo s'empare rageusement de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, leurs langues repartent dans un duel acharné, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs dents au passage. La main droite du strasbourgeois se faufile sous le pull de son compagnon, qui en profite pour malaxer davantage sa chevelure dorée. Sentant la tension sexuelle atteindre son apogée, le couple décide de réfréner leurs ardeurs avant le point de non-retour. Front contre front, les deux hommes se regardent amoureusement. Plus rien ne compte à cet instant, si ce n'est la bulle imaginaire dans laquelle ils sont enfermés. Ils s'embrassent avec une infinie tendresse, contrastant avec la fougue dont ils ont fait preuve auparavant. 

-Fais gaffe à toi Pana... Reviens moi en un seul morceau.

Profitant du peu de temps qu'il reste, Hugo se niche dans le cou de son ami pour humer son odeur. Entre deux inhalations, Panayotis entend son compagnon lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait. Bien que ça ne soit pas la première fois, ses trois petits mots ont toujours le don d'électriser l'humoriste sur place. 

Faisant preuve de son self-control, Pana se détache de son amant non sans lui avoir offert un ultime baiser. 

-Essaye de ne pas te faire agresser pendant mon absence... Jouer les infirmières, c'est vraiment pas mon truc !

Hugo ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Sous ce ton léger, le jeune chroniqueur laisse transparaître toute son inquiétude face aux différents meetings où le journaliste a été pris à parti par des militants de tout bord confondu.

Panayotis sort de la voiture, bagage en main, puis s'élance en direction de la gare. Le journaliste le couve du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Il s'autorise alors à pousser un soupir : Pana lui manquait déjà, bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait. 

Dès leur arrivée à Bangumi en août 2015, Hugo a fondu devant ce jeune lycéen à la timidité maladive mais au talent immense. L'ayant au départ pris sous son aile tel un grand frère, il s'est rendu compte que ses sentiments à son égard devenaient tout autre : jour et nuit, l'adolescent hantait ses pensées les plus inavouables, le laissant avec une érection rageante. Hugo était complètement paumé : pour la première fois, le bourreau des cœurs était attiré par un garçon qui, de surcroît, était mineur et avait 9 ans de moins que lui ! Dans leur relation professionnelle comme amicale, l'âge n'a jamais été un problème. De par son talent et son parcours de vie, Panayotis avait acquéri une maturité impressionnante du haut de ses 17 ans. Parallèlement à ça, il subsistait chez lui une candeur et une innocence telle que Hugo s'est senti coupable. Après avoir résisté durant des mois, il a fini par craquer lorsque son ami lui a avoué ressentir les mêmes sentiments à son égard. 

Depuis bientôt 7 mois, les deux hommes vivent une histoire d'amour passionnée, rythmée par les déplacements d'Hugo à travers la France et l'étranger. Cette fois-ci, c'est Pana qui voyage. L'occasion pour les tourtereaux d'inverser les rôles. Depuis le début de leur idylle, Panayotis ne s'est jamais plaint de ses multiples voyages. Avant d'être amants et amis, ils sont avant tout collègues. Panayotis sait à quel point le journalisme et le travail d'investigation représentent une passion dévorante pour Hugo, quitte à se mettre en danger par moment. Cela n'empêche pas le reporter d'être un compagnon présent et attentionné, le satisfaisant sur tous les plans. Le lycéen n'a jamais douté de son amour pour lui, lui vouant une confiance sans borgne. 

Pour toutes ces raisons, Hugo se doit de le laisser profiter pleinement de son séjour. Ce coup de projecteur sera à coup sûr un booster dans sa carrière. Un sourire empreint de fierté s'esquisse sur son visage. Après un dernier regard vers la gare, Hugo actionne le contact pour se diriger vers son appartement. Ainsi, il espère poursuivre sa nuit de sommeil bercée par l'image de son amant...


End file.
